Q Media Group
Q Media Group is a film financing and production company, officially established in January 2019. It has headquarters in Los Angeles. SM&E International Networks Asia, Africa, Middle East and Oceania 2014-2016 Phoenix Entertainment Group 2016-2019 SM&E International Networks Europe 2014-2016 Sparrowhawk 2016-2019 SM&E International Networks Germany 2014-2017 VIP Media Group 2017-2019 Suius M&E Networks revived VIP Media Group in 2017. SM&E International Networks Latin America 2014-2019 GBC Home Entertainment Jaja Studios Globo Animation 2014-2019 The animation studio was a 50/50 joint venture between Grupo Globo and GBC Holdings (later Qualis). GBC Television Studios GBC Television Animation GBC Broadcasting ????-???? GBC Television Group ????-2019 GBC Digital Media 2014-2019 It was founded as a parent company for the Cliptime service that GBC Holdings acquired in 2014. Coca-Cola Film and Television Productions, Inc. Sony-ITV Broadcasting Networks Sony-ITV Regional Networks Sony-ITV Cable Channels Rainbow 1440 Entertainment Rainbow Studios Family Productions Rainbow Animation Studios TMC-Laserium Ventures France Ben's Program Services Gulf+Western Worldwide Acquisitions Shooting Star Hasbro Studios Shooting Star Entertainment Skycat Mexico 2009-2016 Crystal Television Mexico 2016-2019 Nostalgic Productions 2017-2019 Nostalgic Productions was an original series production company owned by Nostalgic TV Partners. GBC Entertainment at studio Harmony Cube GBC Entertainment UK Kigis Digital See Kigis (Italy). Roguetown Studios 2017-2019 SM&E News Productions Old Dominion News Group 2018-2019 Qualis Entertainment 2019-present In October 2018, Qualis Entertainment was launched "underground" (meaning it started establishment in secret) in an effort to save the production of Xenon and find minimal-budget solutions, after it's investment division acquired some companies and staff who helped throughout the production of the film, as well as the film's dedicated production companies Neo Paris Producciones AIE, Neon 2 DCP ULC and Rabbit Productions II LLC. It became the successor of Old Dominion Pictures, Suius M&E Studios, Laserium-CER2 Home Entertainment and Suius M&E International Networks, among other companies, in January 20, 2019. On February 5, 2019, all international television distribution offices were sold to Banijay Group, Sony Pictures Television and Endemol Shine Group, while the international sales and distribution operations and Leopard Print Entertainment were spun off into Bonduego Films, with Qualis keeping the home entertainment operations and the film & TV production operations in New York and Los Angeles. Due to not finding a buyer, Harmony Cube became the Japanese production office for Qualis Entertainment. In July 2019, the Tokyo office was integrated into Laserium Sega Experiences Productions. In November 2019, all home entertainment operations were integrated into its sister company CPN Home Entertainment, all television production and distribution operations were integrated into CPN Productions, Wonder Media Programs and CPN Distribution. In December 2019, its New York office was closed. They also hired Dan Lin of Rideback as a chairman, and staff from STX Entertainment and Mister Smith Entertainment to head its operations outside North America and especially in Asia. Q Media Group 2020-present In January 2020, Qualis Entertainment was renamed Q Media Group, now focused on Asian markets, with its new subsidiary opening in Singapore as Q Media Asia. It will also house acquired film production companies from RKO Holdings.